Do You Know That I love You?
by aoihana
Summary: Two songfics; one of "Poker Face" by Hamasaki Ayumi, and another of "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones. new chapter added, but it's still a H+H XD
1. Do You Know That I Love You?

I REALLY wanted to do a songfic of an Ayumi song, so I listened to my CDs for the whole 4 day weekend(even at camp!) and looked for a suitable song. So now you're looking at a songfic of "Poker Face" (I think I'm the first...and I'm probably right) The lyrics were found at HCE's Ayumi Hamasaki site (home.no.net/ayumi) and were transliterated and translated by Wataru (wataru.cjb.net), so I take no credit for the lyrics in any manner or part. I have no close ties or affiliations with these sites. Well, enjoy, and remember to review!  
~val (camp councilor Cupcake @ camporee!)  
  
Hayate sat on Himeno's balcony, looking in as she sleep. There was nothing he enjoyed more than doing than this, except being close to her. Thinking of Himeno seemed to lift his spirits, but he felt a lump come to his throat; melancholy thoughts diffused into his mind.   
  
~It's always so simple I could cry, but I want to smile.  
How can you do this to me and be completely oblivious to my feelings?  
~I want your love.  
Do you know that I love you?  
~My true form begins to dim little by little.  
Sometimes I feel as if I'm fighting a losing battle,  
~From inside the surging crowd I push aside, as long as I can't get answers I've been searching.  
but I can't help but keep going.  
~The better I become at telling lies and excuses, the more I feel afraid in the emptiness.  
Someday I know that I will lose, and you will no longer be oblivious to my war face.  
~It's always so simple I could cry, but I want to smile.  
Will you love me then?  
~If I become stronger I'll forget even your kindness, so I want to stay weak.  
If you looked under my war paint,  
~I want your love.  
would you see my heart?  
~People are always solitary beings.  
Or a face set in cold stone?  
~So I need someone. I want to be suported and I want to be supporting.  
Would you turn away, or try to soften it?  
~Nothing is certain, but in my heart I still believe.  
Whatever you may see,   
~If an important thing is found let's protect it to the end.  
I will always see you.  
~If I hit a wall that's too high and get hurt, I should stand up again.  
I will always see you.  
~I don't wish for anything else, just that one is enough.  
Only you.  
~I want your love.  
Do you know that I love you? 


	2. Will I Ever Know?

Since Alyssa's been asking me about writing more of this fic i-don't-know-how-many-times, i've written himeno's thoughts while hayate is off with ayumi. this song is "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones. if you've got ears, get this song and listen to it! it's a song sung with norah's "honey and smoke" voice. soo nice...it's one of those songs that you curl up with a thick warm blanket and fall asleep to. i'll shut up about the song XD i've typed out these lyrics myself. if you would like to use them or have any corrections, e-mail me @ smellslikesugar@netscape.net or review the fic. just a note now: this will probably be my last pretear fic, unless i rewatch it again (which i probably won't be doing). and now, chapter two of "Do You Know That I Love You?": Will I Ever Know?  
~val  
________________________________  
  
Himeno knew that Hayate was outside, looking at her. She knew the he thought she was sleeping. Truth was, she was admiring the wall, her back turned towards the window so that Hayate wouldn't know that she was awake. She blinked back tears in vain. "Why am I crying?" she thought, tears now running down her pale cheeks.  
  
~I waited till I saw the sun  
Am I crying because of Hayate?  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
Will I ever know?  
~I left you by the house upfront  
Or because I can't deny to myself that I love him?  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
Will I ever know?  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
I don't think I'll ever know.  
~When I saw the break of day  
I can't deny how important he is to me either.  
~I wished that I could fly away  
Why does he have to be?  
~Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Why did I have to fall in love with him?  
~Catching tear drops in my hand  
Will I ever know?  
~My heart is dressed in white  
I don't think I will ever know.  
~And you'll be on my mind, forever  
Even so, I love him.  
~I would cross the endless sea  
I love him.  
~I would die in ectasy  
Till death do us part.  
~But I'll be on the backroads  
Even if he doesn't love me.  
~Drivin' down the road alone  
But does he?  
~Your heart is dressed in white  
I want to open the glass doors between us, run out to him and tell him that I love him.  
~And you'll be on my mind, forever  
But will he love me back?  
~Something has to make you run  
Or say nothing with his emotionless disposition?  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
Will I ever know?  
~I feel as empty as a drum  
I'm scared to know.  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
Will I ever know?  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
Will I ever know?  
~I don't know why I didn't call  
I don't think I'll ever know.  
  
She cried herself to sleep, crying tears never to be seen by Hayate. 


End file.
